U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,503 issued to the present inventor relates to an aerodynamic projectile having a central section, a leading section and a trailing section. Formed in the trailing section is a cavity that extends from the back of the projectile forwardly to where the cavity terminates in an area of the central section. When the projectile is fired, the exploding gases enter the cavity and because of the pressures that exist within the cavity, expansion is said to occur. Because the cavity extends substantially forwardly to where a portion of the cavity extends into the central section, the expansion that takes place in the cavity exerts an outer force and causes portions of the outer surface or jacket of the central section to frictionally engage the barrel of a firearm. It is believed that this is problematic and detracts from the performance, accuracy and general efficiency of the firearm and the projectile being fired. Indeed this expansion and resulting frictional engagement causes a build up of material in the barrel. This build up is difficult to clean and if permitted to accumulate over time, can only contribute to poor performance in a firearm.
Further, the geometry of the projectile shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,503 and the design of the cavity certainly made the projectile aerodynamically superior to many projectiles of prior art. However, it is believed that the design of the cavity can be further improved to enhance the aerodynamic properties of the projectile.